randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
The McHugger Games
"The McHugger Games" is the forty-first episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on November 2, 2013. Synopsis In order to score a limo ride with soccer super star Pitch Kickham, Ninja swipes a pair of shorts to help him win a shoot-out competition. When McFist sends an I.D. Bot to find the shorts, Randy's identity is compromised and Howard must take Randy's place in the competition. Plot It start's with the advertisement about who ever can block Pitch Kickham's shot gets a limo ride with him to the airport. Howard is saving a spot in line for Randy to take part. Randy is having a battle with McFist while Howard is complaining through the phone because he can't sit. Randy asked him to try leaning. Howard says he got five minutes before he leave's the line. Randy escapes and before going he steals a McHugger. He quickly took a bus and the NinjaNomicon glowed in it. Randy says he got only two stop to the Nomicon and shloomped inside. The Nomicon tell's if he steal's, he would pay the price but Randy doesn't listen and tells the Nomicon people like McFist deserve to get robbed. When Randy reached the stadium, Howard is last in line because he chose to lean. Randy shows that he has the McHuggers on. As Howard inspired Randy, more people are injured because of Pitch Kickem's shot. Randy then realize there is a soccer ball like robot looking for McHuggers. Randy told Howard that it is looking for the ninja. Howard ask him to take it off but its too tight. Howard tried helping but Flute Girl say that they are idiots again. Randy went off the lines take it off in the bathroom but he can't open the door because his hand are stuck in it. The ball came closer in panic, Randy kick it away. The ball target Pitch instead which surprise McFist, thinking he is the ninja but after Viceroy reminded him that he has a pair of it too. McFist started to complain about Viceroy plan but Viceroy reminded him again that it is his plan. Randy manage to put on the mask by biting it and toss it up. Viceroy activate Holiganbots to attack and Randy has fight them with his hands tied up. He manage to do it. Until the ball started attack. Pitch used a bicycle kick to send it away and Howard manage to catch as it stop in front of the goal. The audience cheered for him. Howard hold the ball while it shoot laser and destroy the second wave of robots. Pitch offer to hand shake him but Randy cant do it with his hand. So he did with his foot which cause Pitch Kickem to think its a ninja thing. Randy ask Pitch how he too it off and he told that on left of the McHugger that a zip to make it loose. Randy returns its to McFist sweaty and smelly, to McFist's and Viceroy's dismay. Randy and Howard rides with the limo which turns out to be driven by Pitch. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Pitch Kickem Secondary characters *I.D. Bot *Robo-Hooligans *Bucky Hensletter *Principal Slimovitz *Flute Girl Background characters *Mrs. Driscoll *Miss Zingwald *Buttermaker *Jed Elinoff *Scott Thomas *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Boy with Varsity Pullover *Nameless Girl with Red Shirt Trivia *The title is a pun on the book The Hunger Games. *There is an ad for Ninja Camp at the bus stop. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1